


of failed surprises and comforts

by fireflylights



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Huang Renjun | Lee Jeno, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflylights/pseuds/fireflylights
Summary: Maybe if the Huang Renjun wasn’t that smart, this would’ve gone smoothly.(Or where Jeno plans a surprise for the love of his life, but it fails and it still end up nicely though.)





	of failed surprises and comforts

**Author's Note:**

> (190630: edited for the wrong spellings and grammar ;;)

Maybe if the Huang Renjun wasn’t that smart, this would’ve gone smoothly.

Or at least, that is what Jeno tries to say to himself as his surprise, for his boyfriend for five months, is failing.

It was simple, really, he just needed to get Renjun out for a couple of hours so he could set up and, _viola_ , surprise. But, Renjun was that smart. And he was really having none of it now, since he was really clear that he didn’t want anything for his birthday, because being in college and having a lot to do, he figured, that he could just rest on his special day. After all, it marked the day that his hell week is over. And being a med student and a part time artist, he just really, really, really wanted to rest.

And so, they’ve come to this scenario. Where a sleepy Renjun is strutting to the kitchen, wearing his moomin pyjama set matching with his moomin slip-ons, for a glass of water and a desperate Jeno tailing on him and whining to _please, Jun, I really think we need groceries now_.

To which Renjun replies, “Babe, no, there’s still a lot of stuff in the fridge, if I go now, there will be no room for the ones that I’ll buy.”

“But, Jun---”

“Jen, please, I know you’re onto something, and I’m just really, really not up for it.”

Jeno pouts. Renjun is weak.

“Babe---”

“But, I-I already bought a bunch of stuff for the celebration, a-and you can’t see them, but they’re here and I just need a couple of hours to set up-- just an hour and a half even, if you don’t want to stay out just long, just, please, Jun, I-I just really wanna do something.” Jeno ramble as his head hangs low.

Renjun sighs, “Come here.” He motions for Jeno for an embrace, and the boy complies, snaking his arms around Renjun’s waist, while the latter put his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulder and his head on the crook of the boy’s neck. “Jen, the cake was in the fridge, the party hats were in the closet, the banner and candles were inside the desk drawer, so, what surprise, what, when, how.” Jeno grunts while stomping his feet. Renjun could just laugh.

“Maybe if we weren’t sharing an apartment, this would’ve been easier.” Jeno grumble on top of Renjun’s hair, planting a soft kiss in the process. “And maybe if you weren’t so smart, somehow.” he adds.

“Oh, so it’s my fault, now?” Renjun giggles, he moved away a little to stare at his boyfriend’s pouting face. “You know you just really suck at keeping secrets, right?” He said while tucking an imaginary fringe away from his boyfriend’s beautiful face.

Jeno pouts some more, if that is even possible. “Baby, come on, please.” He tries, but to no avail.

“Let’s just sleep, baby. I know you’re tired, too. I mean, being in different majors doesn’t mean it wasn’t your hell week, too. I know you stayed up last night because you were revising for that major test you had today,” The Chinese boy said while caressing his lover’s hair.

Jeno leans on Renjun’s touch and yawns. He hums. Renjun giggles, “Do you see my point now? You seem really tired, Jen.”

Jeno just hums again, eyes closed and arms still on Renjun’s waist loosely. “We need to go to our room, baby, before you pass out here and let’s just sleep, okay?” Renjun said, pulling Jeno closer again until his head is resting on the crook of the boy’s neck. He plants a kiss. “We can celebrate tomorrow, do the set-up together and invite the others? What do you think?”

Jeno hums, pulling Renjun closer, hugging him tighter, “Okay.”

Renjun breaks from the embrace slowly, taking his boyfriend’s arm, leading them to their bedroom. They lay on the bed, legs tangled. Jeno’s arms tightly hugging Renjun, while the latter is placed on top and his head on Jeno’s shoulder. “I love you, you know.” The older boy starts, as Jeno hugs him tighter. “And you don’t have to do things like this for me, because being with you, i-it’s enough.” He adds, gripping Jeno’s shirt tight.

Jeno giggles. “I know, baby. You’re really special to me and this would be normal because I want you to feel special.”

The older boy gets up, hovering over his boyfriend, hands in support as he caged his boyfriend in between. “I love you so, so much, my love.” He says as leaned down to kiss his lover. Only pulling away when they both ran out of breath. He kissed Jeno’s forehead right after, and then his eyes that are both closed, his nose, then he pecked the boy again.

Jeno motions for him to go back to their original position as he planted a kiss on Renjun’s crown. “And, I love you as much, my love.” He kissed Renjun’s crown again as he holds him tighter. “Forever, for a long time, and always.”

Renjun grips his shirt. He looked up to see Jeno looking down at him with so much love in his eyes. “Happy happy birthday.” The younger boy whispered. Kissing his lover’s crown again.

(As their breathing steadied, sleep overcoming their bodies, and eyes fluttering shut, Jeno smiles. His heart soaring.

So, so full of love.

Maybe he really did suck at being discreet, and his boyfriend’s really smart, too, and his surprise was bound to fail, but for him, all ended well; for at the end of the day, he has his Renjun in his arms, and that’s the only thing that mattered to him.

 _Forever. For a long time. Always._ )

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i'm new here and i really just had the urge to post something as soon as i got this acc and i really really love huang renjun and lee jeno and this might suck so please don't kill me. i just wanted to do something for my pretty boys but anything that you can leave in this (loves and constructive criticism please haha) will be really really appriciated. 
> 
> [15:49] HUANG RENJUN, YOU HAVE MY HEART AND I LOVE YOU.


End file.
